<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koi no Yokan (the preminition of love) by ikigaitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809568">Koi no Yokan (the preminition of love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitsuki/pseuds/ikigaitsuki'>ikigaitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Choking, Degradation, Dining room sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Foreplay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hardcore BDSM, Kidnapping, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, Knife Play, Kuroo has a pierced dick, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Reader Insert, Romance, Rough Foreplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Stockholm Syndrome, There is actual plot, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wax Play, Yakuza, Yandere Kuroo, guns sex and rock and roll, handjobs, hot wax, its not just smut 24/7 sorry :), kidnap, kuroo eats you on his table, lev is dumb af, mafia kuroo tetsurou, name carving, spitting, travel blogger reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitsuki/pseuds/ikigaitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of adventure is what you’d always desired. A college graduate-turned-travel blogger, you just wanted to explore the world. Quite possibly, your need to experience new things very quickly became your downfall.</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a member of the Yakuza. Better that, make him the leader. With psychopath and potential yandere tendencies, he wants you all to himself, and is willing to do anything, anything to keep you beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Utagai no Nai (unsuspecting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d always wanted to live a life of adventure, living spontaneously, on the edge, taking life one step at a time, any other synonyms that apply. There’s nothing that gives you a rush quite like a last minute rendezvous that turns out to be the best plans of your life. How angsty you feel when you’re skinny dipping on the sea shore after a night of far too much drink. There’s something good about being bad and you’d always thought this way. However, you were in a slight predicament that was beginning to make you second guess.</p><p>You’ve been in the trunk of someone’s car for honestly <em>way</em> too long now, some bag over your head ceasing your view and stealing oxygen from you at every gasp. You’d long given up on trying to shake loose the restraints around your ankles and wrists, the struggle you put yourself under was jarring. There was no way to tell how long it had been since you’d gotten yourself caught up in this situation, and the last thing you remember was stargazing at the night sky of Tokyo. <em>I’m gonna die. This is it. I’ll never read how my favourite manga ends, never gonna swim with sharks again. If this goes how it does in the movies, we’ll be moving to some forest or a desolate place and then it’s time to say my goodbyes. My brains are gonna be blown out. Or worse, I’ll be trafficked and nobody will find a trace of me. Or, I’m gonna live a life of misery with my kidnapper until I inevitably get stockholm’s syndrome and then-</em></p><p>“We’re here. Open it up,” finally, the sound of a voice stops your increasingly worsening thoughts. <em>Where is here?</em></p><p>The trunk clicks open, hands grabbing at you and lifting you. To your surprise, they were rather gentle with you.</p><p>“Let’s get her inside. Boss is waiting.” Another voice was heard. <em>Boss? Who’s boss?</em></p><p>You feel your feet hit hard ground, the faint sound of trickling water could be heard, as though some sort of fountain was nearby. Your shoes had been disregarded, and your feet were bare. Wherever they were guiding you wasn’t as wild as you were expecting, it felt rural, like you were on someone’s property.</p><p>Your suspicions were correct, as a door was opened and you were led inside some sort of building. Still, the people courting you around were not even considering taking off the bag that still suffocated you. How the hell you weren’t dead, that’s anyone’s guess.</p><p>Eventually, you were placed down into a chair and the bag was finally lifted. It felt blinding, to see sudden bright light, and it was even more surprising to come to terms with your surroundings. Choking for oxygen, you surveyed the room. You were in a very, very large living room, decorated with what you can only describe as art pieces that cost thousands, maybe tens, maybe even hundreds of thousands. The interior was the most intricate, with velvet sofas, and dark oak wood furniture with golden details. Wherever you where, the house owner certainly had a little too much money in their piggy bank. And you, you were seated on a simple metal chair in the middle of all this lavish decoration, idly looking around until the men who carried you here stood in front of you, clad in designer suits with excessive details to match whoever’s house they stood in.</p><p>One of the men sported silver coloured hair, was especially tall, and didn’t particularly look Japanese. Half, maybe? And the other stood beside him, considerably smaller, a sort of dirt blonde colour for his hair. Both of them didn’t look like they’d be the most intimidating people if you’d glance at them on the street. But this night has been a large surprise in itself, there’s not much more that could shock you.</p><p>“Sorry about the bag...it was a little bit of improv ‘cause we didn’t know if you were a shouter,” the taller man spoke.</p><p>“Lev, why are you apologising? Honestly, I don’t know why he’s not killed you yet.” the smaller male turned to him, scoffing, the bridge of his nose pinched by his thumb and forefinger. <em>Lev, huh?</em></p><p>“Well, yeah, okay. I’m not sorry then!”</p><p>This caused you to erupt into laughter. It’s clear this one has no common sense, and if he had at least a brain cell he’d be dangerous.</p><p>Your laughter quickly halted at the sound of footsteps coming down nearby stairs. From the response of the two males in front of you, you could hazard a guess that this was the person they referred to as “boss”?</p><p>“Yaku, Lev. You took your sweet time, didn’t you?,” another male entered the room.</p><p>He had these glowing orange-tinted eyes, and black, messy hair that kind of resembled a bed head. Despite this, he too was dressed to certainly impress. He was wearing black dress shoes, that didn’t look more than a day old, still glimmering with their fresh shine, and a simple black suit, with a blood red shirt. He exhibited a cat-like smile, his eyes turning to you.</p><p>“Finally...you’re here. Hope the ride wasn’t too bad,” he picked up a bottle of whisky that lay on a tray, before pouring it into a small glass, swirling it around, and shotting it. “And if it was, that’s okay. Because you’re here now.”</p><p>Fear was etching it’s way inside of you, engulfing you, drowning you. <em>Who the hell is this guy?</em> With the way he’s trying to talk to you, it’s like he already knows you.</p><p>“What do you mean? Why am I here? You’re gonna kill me, right? Sell my body on the black mar-,” he cut you off by walking towards you, pressing his forefinger to your mouth, rubbing it softly against your lips and using his thumb to lift your chin slightly.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I don’t like interviews. One question at a time,”</p><p>“Well...then, why am I here?,” his finger was released from your lips.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I want you. You don’t know how many strings I’ve had to pull just to get you sat here right now, how many people i’ve had to eliminate because they’d simply get in the way...that answer your question?,” he sighed, the mere thought of his actions causing him to grimace. He really did have to work hard to get you here.</p><p>“But now I have more questions,” you simply stated back. He didn’t once break the eye contact or move, he stayed crouching over in front of you.</p><p>“And that’s fine, sweetheart. Because we have a lot of time to answer them. And if I ever don’t have time, I’ll make it.”</p><p>The room fell eerily silent.</p><p>“Who are you?,” your voice was quivering, so unlike you because you’re usually so confident, vibrant, with so much to say.</p><p>“Testurou Kuroo. This is Morisuke Yaku,” he gets up from his knees and points to the smallest man in the room, “And this Lev Haiba.” He gestured to the silver haired male.</p><p>“And what’s next, you’re the yakuza?,” you joked, despite the deep fear that wouldn’t cease. <em>Don’t tell me they are.</em></p><p>“Yeah, exactly that. Now you get it sweetheart. You’re a smart girl, hmmm?” Kuroo coos at you.</p><p>Kuroo was met with silence as you choked on your own air. The yakuza. <em>Well, fuck. Goodbye life, goodbye hopes and dreams, goodbye-</em></p><p>“Hey, don’t be so scared y/n, it’s okay~,”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you my name?”</p><p>“You didn’t need to,” The raven haired male states matter-of-factly. “You think i’d be in the yakuza and unable to find your name? So silly of you to think this way,”</p><p>He began his walk back towards you. “We’re the sumiyoshi-kai, the second largest yakuza group.”</p><p>
  <em>Honestly Kuroo, the little background info is great and all, but at least just shoot me instead of boring me to death.</em>
</p><p>“Take her up to my room.” Kuroo waved his arm, and Lev and Yaku obeyed. It was going to be pointless protesting and screaming, who the hell would hear anyway?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Guided up the stairs and through corridors, you’d finally been transported to Kuroo’s room. Again, the theme of intensely detailed decorations applied. His bed was large, way too large for just a single person to sleep in. It wouldn’t surprise you to think of how many girls he’s probably had in there, with all that money and power he could probably afford all the sexual gratification in the world. Being a player is an attribute you wouldn’t put past this guy for a minute, as well as being a psychopath or a yandere or something of the sort. And as beautiful as the room was, it’s a shame you had to view it from the perspective of being tied to his oak wood bed frame by your wrists. But hey, at least the bed was comfy as shit.</p><p>“Your wrists aren’t too tight, are they?,” Lev quizzes, whilst taking off the shackles from your ankles. <em>How the fuck is this guy in the yakuza, he’s the least threatening guy I’ve ever encountered, and he’s far too caring to someone he’s kidnapped with the help of his colleague.</em></p><p>“I mean, they’re fine I guess. Not too tight.” you responded, gaining a nod from both of them as they exited the room.</p><p>Once you were left alone, all you could do was sit and stare at yourself in the full wall mirror that was directly across from the bed, awaiting the return of the yakuza leader.</p><p>After some time, the door creaked open and in walked the man in question. He smiled upon seeing you.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long,” He sits on the edge of the bed, moving closer to take one of your feet in his hand and gently massage it, “I had to take care of some things, but it’s okay, i’m here now.”</p><p>Honestly, the last question in your mind was to ask “what things?”, and so you resisted it. He stayed there, gently digging his fingertips into your bare feet.</p><p>He spent a small amount of time, working to release the knots forming in your feet from having to walk over harsh terrain, until his eyes shot wide open.</p><p>“Oh, I almost forgot,” he jumps up reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a box cutter, pushing the blade up. “You belong to me now, right? And I don’t want you to ever forget that.”</p><p>He traces the blade lightly up your leg, the fear evident in your eyes when he applied slight pressure.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so scared, y/n. That turns me on~” his voice a deep hum.</p><p>“Kuroo, what are you do-,”</p><p>“Call me Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Okay, well. You already didn’t use my name correctly, and I said I don’t want you to forget,” he presses the blade deeply into the top of your thigh. In response, you elicit a harsh scream and jolt your leg as blood begins to leak from the penetrated flesh.</p><p>“Hey now, if you move you’ll make a mess of it, and then i’ll have to move onto another body part,” Kuroo says nonchalantly.</p><p>“Wh- what are you doing?,” your voice is raspy as the pain continues, you can’t even bear to look down at the male who’s holding your leg in place, slicing at it.</p><p>“I’m writing my name. Be a good girl, i’ve almost finished the first kanji.”</p><p>
  <em>Writing his name? What the fuck is the deal with this guy?</em>
</p><p>Upon completion of Kuroo writing his name, the stinging sensation is heightened by him beginning to lap up the blood that has begun to coat your thigh. He doesn’t even attempt to hide how erotic he finds it, moaning into your skin as he sucks on it.</p><p>“It’s gonna look so pretty when it’s healed, right?,” The look in his eyes is purely wild, insane.</p><p>At least from his sentence, you can infer that he’s not going to be letting you go anytime soon, as the cut is so deep it’ll take plenty of weeks to heal. It’s surprising to you how he calmly waltzed into the room, relaxed, and flipped completely in a matter of minutes. It’s as though he was easing you in before hurting you.</p><p>Kuroo stood up from the bed, taking off his suit jacket, placing it over the back of a chair in the room. He slowly slipped off his shoes, “I didn’t hear you answer, y/n. I said it’s gonna look so pretty when it’s healed, isn’t it?,”</p><p>“It will, Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Such a good girl, you’ve remembered this time.” he practically purrs at you and comes to sit next to you on the bed.</p><p>He sat on the opposite side to the thigh he cut, and started to stroke the one that hadn’t been impaled. His demeanour seems to be ever changing, as his head lays to rest on your shoulder, humming against the skin of your neck.</p><p>His hand dances up and down your thigh, with pressure so light it tickles, and you can hardly feel it.</p><p>You cringe, trying to jerk your body away despite limited movement as a result of being tied to the bed frame.</p><p>“Te- Tetsurou, please tell me why I’m here,” your voice shakes, the throbbing of your thigh so utterly, utterly painful.</p><p>“Y/n, it’s because I want you. I’ve already said it, haven’t I?,”</p><p>“You did, b- but how do you know who I am?,”</p><p>“Tch. You’re no fun. Stop asking me boring questions,” he continues to stroke your clean thigh, changing the subject quickly. “You can go to sleep if you want, you must be tired. I won’t do anything to you.”</p><p>It’s hard to believe his words, after he’s just carved his name into you, the blood still leaking from the open wound. He seems entirely unphased by it, but to you, it’s so grotesque. How can your body lose this much blood?</p><p>Kuroo puts the covers over you, stripping down to just his briefs and getting into bed next to you. His tattoos are revealed, covering both of his arms and his pecs. His strong arms feel their way around your waist, hugging onto you. But you can’t move away, because your arms are still held up above you.<em> His sheets are gonna be ruined. I’m sure it’s no surprise if he has a maid or something, bet they’re used to bloodied or stained sheets...</em></p><p>Unsure of how long it’s been, your eyes open. Kuroo is sleeping soundly beside you, his arms still latched onto you. The moon cascades a pretty light through the large doors that lead to his balcony. Honestly, Kuroo isn’t an unattractive man. Not even in the slightest. And in the blue hue of the room, he looks so pretty, so calm, so innocent. You’ve known him for just a few hours, but you can already tell how tainted he is. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. <em>Is he dreaming? I wonder what of. I wonder if in his dreams he lives a normal life, a happy one, where he goes to his regular day job, with a regular social life... How old is he? How old does he look?</em></p><p>Against your will, you begin to cry. Your weeps almost inaudible, so quiet as though you don’t want to wake the man beside you.</p><p>The fear that was built inside of you was exhausting, but it made you feel so restless. Your arms were in agonising pain, your body stiffening, heart beating intensely, as you were prepared for a sleepless night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saisho no Hi (the first day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first morning in the Kuroo residence, the first introduction of Kiyoko, and the first insight into how kinky Tetsurou really is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I managed to add some sexy stuff with Kuroo, but it was getting a little too long, and so, I propose that the next chapter will be purely smut because y not lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you woke, Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. You managed to get some sleep, however not a lot, and the aching in your wrists prolonged for such a time that you no longer had any sensation. You daren’t move your leg, you can feel how the blood has dried, fusing your flesh to the sheets, it would only hurt like a bitch to pull them from yourself- well, actually, you couldn’t even if you wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the door disturbed you, in walking a young woman, probably around your age, wearing a black tunic shirt, alongside slimblack pants. She was pretty, her black hair tied into a low bun, glasses perched in the bridge of her nose, her cheeks rosy. Her blue eyes glistened as she smiled lightly at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Kiyoko Shimizu. I’m the housekeeper, as you can tell,” she spoke formally, bowing, looking down at the clothes she adorned. “Anyhoo, I can see you’re in no mood for chitchat, let me clean you up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She began cautiously peeling the bedding from you, stopping every so often when you winced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really not fazed by this, huh?,” you managed to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, I’ve seen worse, believe me,” Kiyoko spoke with a hint of humour in her tone, but you knew she was serious. Again, it’s no surprise, considering people in the mafia reside her. <em>She must be in on it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You fell silent, as the sheet was finally pulled from you. It was covered in blood, the deep crimson defacing the soft white of the duvet. Your skin was thickly scabbing already, dark crusts decorating around your thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s not forget these, shall we?,” she touched your wrists, although you couldn’t feel it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was truly agonising when she released your arms from the shackles, your arms dropping limp beside you, pins and needles rushing through every artery, vein, and muscle. Kiyoko spent some time working with each arm, bending your arm so that your finger tips reaching your shoulders, then releasing. With your hands in hers, she flexed and released every joint, until the feeling slowly creeped back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now come. You look in need of some tlc.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I know that, but you don’t need to say it, jheez...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we going?,” you ponder aloud as she takes you out of the room you had been confined in for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You came out into a large hall, multiple doors on either side, hiding whatever lurked beyond. Eventually, the hall joined into some sort of landing, where two large sets of staircases lowered to a sort of main reception area. Here you could tell it was the front door you came through, and the stairs Lev and Yaku had guided you up the previous night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The bathroom. I thought you could do with a bigger one than the boss’ en suite, although, that is pretty big itself. You could do with a change of scenery than those same four walls,” her hand didn’t leave yours as she guided you, you staying completely obedient. Maybe in a different instance you could try to escape, but for now it was pointless since you didn’t know your way at all around the house, or the grounds. You didn’t even know where you were. For now, it was simply about surviving here and gaining information. Enough to set you free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ve seen enough movies, read enough books and fan fictions to have at least a little knowledge. It always seems that when someone gets kidnapped, they immediately try escaping their confinement, only to get caught, punished, and ultimately watched under a closer eye. Fortunately, you’re not an idiot, and this is not a movie nor a work of fan fiction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In no time, you reached the bathroom Kiyoko spoke of. In said bathroom, there was a large standing shower, with too much room for just one person, a bath built into the interior, with marble slabs for steps leading into it. Across from this, a mirror decorated the complete side of that wall, with two sinks also built into the interior, again decorated with marble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything in Tetsurou’s home seemed so out of proportion, way too large than needs be. But hey ho, guess that’s what happens when you’re too loaded to care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll start running you a bath, towels are in that cupboard that’s just under the sink. I’ll wait outside for you,” Kiyoko spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what about a change of clothes?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s some in the cupboard too. Boss had them put there, they should fit. If they don’t, I’ll give you some of mine and in the meantime, I’llget your size changed,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thankyou...I guess,” sheepishly smiling back at the woman before you, your stomach elicited a large growl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll get chef to plate something up for you too,” Kiyoko left the bathroom after bowing, and you were left to your own devices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were still clad in your outfit from the night before. A small, pleated skirt, alongside a white balloon sleeve shirt, simple, but suitable for what originally was a night in Tokyo, planning out what you intended to do over your stay in Japan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the time, when you were adamant on attending University, you’d made the choice to major in Psychology, not realising the demand nowadays was so extremely high, and the chances of jumping into a job after graduation were highly unlikely. Piled up in debt, unemployed, and downright scared, you planned to take some time to travel. Yes, amidst the debt. And it turned out to be one of the best things you did, creating a popular social media platform, earning money through small brand deals and part time jobs, jumping from each and every country you began to take an interest in. And well, since Japan was your home, it was only right to come back. It had been too long a time since you’d sat perched on a bench, notebook in hand, aimlessly searching for shooting stars, wishing things would all fall into place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sunk into the bath, every nerve in your thigh feeling as though it’s on fire. Tears are stinging your eyes as you embrace the intense pain. The water in the bath slowly changes to a pale red colour. A shower was definitely more proficient, and probably less painful than submerging yourself in hot water so quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your mind began to wander, as your thigh stopped throbbing as intensely, your fingers massaging your scalp as you shampooed your hair, hoping to get as much of the dirt out as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Kuroo Tetsurou. Hmmm. Doesn’t sound familiar, but who the fuck is this guy? Whoever he is, he’s a man with a lot of power. To find my name my location, my literal exact location. How would he know where I would be at that exact moment?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It really didn’t make sense to you, and for obvious reasons. Even if Kuroo somehow knew you, wouldn’t you know him? Or at least, know someone that would know him? From memory, well, Kuroo simply did not exist until today. It was all too confusing, being rushed here, upstairs all night, aching, sore, with no questions because the bed head guy finds them “boring” and “doesn’t like interviews”. He at least, at the absolute minimum, owed you some sort of explanation. Simply saying “I want you” doesn’t really suffice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And his two colleagues, and Kiyoko... does she know what’s really happening? When she mentioned that he had clothes for me, how? Surely she knows what she’s doing is wrong. On the contrary, she trusts me enough to leave me in here alone, even if she’s only stood outside, even if this is only a bathroom. And to say all she did was hold my hand to take me here. She doesn’t look like she carries any weapons, but then again, I didn’t expect Kuroo to, especially not a cutter. Like, yeah, he’s in the Yakuza, but in his own home, would he need protection that badly? It’s a shit choice as well if that’s why he had it on him, it’s too close range. Maybe he’s into that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You decided it was time to get out of the bath, dispersing your never ending thoughts for a few moments as you noticed your fingers beginning to prune. Reaching for the cupboard, you used the first towel on the pile. And of course the fucker was white, this guy really said <em>“yeah just let me cover all my material in y/n’s blood ‘cause I can replace it anyway, I’m rich”</em>, you wouldn’t put it past him. Regardless, they’re not your white fabrics to worry about, but his stain remover must sure as hell be strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More blood covered the towel. However, this now meant that Kuroo’s carving was clearly on display. It was beginning to scab slightly, thicker in some place, but still raw in others, revealing hot pink flesh. </span>
  <span class="s2">黒尾鉄朗</span>
  <span class="s1">. With kanji meaning “iron” and “cheerfulness” making up “Tetsurou”, and kanji meaning “black” and “tail” making up “Kuroo”. His name is pretty, so at least that’s a small positive...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the second door of the cupboard, you found the clothes which Kuroo had had placed there for you. And of course, the guy included underwear. It was lacy, it was tight, white, hardly even covering your precious areaa. It was just insanely creepy that he even got your cup size, even got your width measurement to a T. You can admit, he’s got taste, to say the least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had also left a simple lounge set. Figures, since you won’t be going anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the lounge set, there was simply a sweater, some shorts, and some fluffy socks. How much you loved fluffy so-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">This is weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He knows too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s so scary, because I don’t know anything about him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You clutch the towel, slowly rising from being sat on the floor. Just shake off the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You open the bathroom door, greeted by Kiyoko.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just leave the towel. Throw it anywhere, I’ll take care of it later,” she smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your bruised leg is on show, blood on the towel, blood clinging to the walls of the bath, and yet she’s still so cheerful and polite. She’s not phased at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now come. I’ve got food waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were seated in the spacious dining room area, food already on the table for you. It was simple, just pan de chocolat, brioche, croissants, those sorts of small snacks just piled onto plates, and bowls of fruits. Funnily enough, your favourites from your visit to Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s not really much, I’m sure you’d have preferred something cooked properly,” Kiyoko began, placing a jug of juice onto the table, “but it’s better than nothing, right?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I mean- I appreciate it all, your help. I’m starving...,” you trailed off, filled your hands with pan de chocolat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiyoko sat in the closest chair to you. Resting her cheek in her palm, listening intently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it, I get it. I don’t blame you... you’re brought here, confused, alone, and I bet you’re still none the wiser as to why,” Kiyoko begins to talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know why?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I don’t. It’s unusual, Tetsurou has never done anything like this. Of course, he’s brought women back here, plenty, but it doesn’t take a genius to know what for. He’s definitely a player, he’s left all of us confused. It’s out of character, to some extent. Oh, and you must have so many questions, you can ask as many as you like,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, in that case, what is Kuroo usually like? He’s not the greatest at first impressions, I’ll say that for free,” you laugh, despite how traumatising it has already been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh, Tetsurou...he’s strong willed, very. He’d do anything to get what he wants. He’s not a man that knows what the word “no” means. Well, within reason. He’s not satan himself. But he can snap easily. He’s quick tempered, could probably kill you if you flick his switch too quickly,” she notes your widened eyes as you continue to wolf down your food, “I know he’s impulsive, you’ve probably already seen that much. He’s a good guy to the people who are good to him, I think you should keep that in mind,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, thank you. And how old is Kuroo?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not told you? Well, he’s not the type to enjoy being asked about things. Usually, he just wants people to understand and know him without having to speak. But... he’s 26. I’d say that’s quite young to be a leader, don’t you?,” you’re both so engaged in your conversation, perhaps this is a way of digging for information?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh, so he’s two years older than me. It’s good to finally know that.... is there anything I need to be wary of?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm. Depends what you mean. I guess it depends who you are, if that makes any sense. For example, you are probably able to be closer to him than say, me, so perhaps it would then take more for him to put you in danger, hurt you, or make you fear him. But he’s just unpredictable, I can’t promise anything. I think he’ll protect you when it comes to it,” Her fingers intertwined, her hands falling onto the table. “And you’ve met Lev and Yaku, right?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Do they live here?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They do. This place is so big, there’s room for plenty of people. Although Tetsurou is fussy, he keeps his subordinates here,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, I see...,” you trail off, finishing off the last of your food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can head back upstairs when you’re done. Get as much sleep as you can.” Kiyoko took empty plates back towards the direction of what must be the kitchen, leaving you to wander back towards the bedroom of your captivity. Being nosy and searching can wait. Your body is way too exhausted to do anything just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yahoo~,” The large front door was slammed, in walking Kuroo’s figure, Lev and Yaku behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were seated at the dining room table already, guided there by Kiyoko under “boss’ orders” for when he got home. And well, his loud entrance dissipated the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked through the large archway, to see you sat there. “Oh, my sweet,” he kissed your cheek, hands on edges of your chair. “I’ve missed you~,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All you did was smile back. You’d been asleep the majority of the day, and through Kuroo’s notoriously large house windows, you could see how the sun was setting, a wonderful peach and pink tint in the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took his seat, the largest at the end of the table, you seated to his right. He had a large rectangular table, fitted with around 8 chairs. You know, like them ones you see in movies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning to look at him, you noticed his injuries of the day. A black eye, busted lip, and on his shirt- blood? His or someone else’s, only he would know. And maybe Lev or Yaku. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lev, Yaku. I’ll get you room service, we won’t be having dinner together tonight.” Kuroo spoke. It was evident now the guy was stressed. I mean, who wouldn’t be? But he just seemed so angry, like he needed to blow off some steam.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries, boss.” Lev and Yaku chorused, smiling at you, nodding a little, and dispersing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They too seemed worse for wear, battered slightly. <em>Must’ve been a tough day, huh?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo grabbed your hand which rested on the table, wrapping it in both of his, kissing lightly on the back of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hungry?,” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, I’m not really a big eater,” it’s true, you’d eaten enough brioche to turn into a walking one, and let’s not remember the pan de chocolat. You couldn’t get enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was silent for a moment, the candles on the table flickering, burning an orange hue into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before you knew it, your finger was in his mouth. He sucked lightly, not faltering his gaze, staying glued onto you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took two fingers into his mouth, sucking down to your knuckle, lightly grazing his teeth on his way back up to your fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s unfortunate for you, the ever growing tingling feeling that was sprouting in your gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here,” his tone was not soft, nor sweet sounding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed his chair out, spreading his legs slightly. It was clearly an invitation for you to sit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so you did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat with your legs across his lap, one of his arms looping around you, fingertips on your branded leg, the other resting atop your knee caps. One of your arms wrapped around his shoulders, the other coming in front of him and resting on top of the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He breathed in your scent, eyes closed, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsurou, tough day?,” breaking the silence, you ask what quite possible could be the stupidest question ever in said scenario.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sweetheart. I killed a man today,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sad?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’d do it again if I had to. Seeing him beg for his life, on his knees. I point blank shot his left arm,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the left?,” you quizzed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’d hurt like fuck. And I wanted to see him writhe, y’know. S’good when you make ‘em squirm a bit before you finish them off,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stayed silent, as he looked as though he was going to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He bled like a bitch, screamed like one too. Should’ve seen how much blood poured from him once I’d finished playing with him, must’ve got his femoral artery, wouldn’t stop bleeding. It was crazy. I did put him out his misery, single bullet to the head sent him down below.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers traced the stroke order of the kanji on your leg as he spoke. He did have a way about him, you could tell already, that people definitely wouldn’t get bored of hearing what he had to say. Shame he’s so passionate about the wrong things. However, this was the most you’d heard him speak so far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head moved to rest on your bust. Humming into your sweater, he took in a deep breath. You looked down at him, and he looked up at you. Slowly, he leaned upwards, planting a gentle kiss on your lips. You hesitated, before reciprocating. You can tell yourself it’s because the guy is stressed, and if you disobey him, god knows if he’s still got his gun sitting him his pocket. Was that a gun, or was it his-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart~,” he purred at you, half lidded eyes from a simple kiss. He leaned forward again, pecking once more, but this time slipping his tongue into your mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gripped the back of his hair, feeling your way through it as he slightly groaned into the kiss, both your tongues following the same rhythm. Every so often, he’d lightly nibble on your bottom lip, and suck your tongue.<em> I have to admit, this guys a good kisser. Guess that’s what happens when you’re always bringing women home...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit your lip hard enough to draw some blood, sucking on it. And the guys got a blood kink, clearly. He groaned slightly, your metallic taste entering his mouth, mixing with the blood that stayed on his busted lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You taste so sweet, y/n.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He repositioned you, now straddling him, and slightly grinding so to cause friction between what you were definitely sure was not a gun anymore.His mouth moved to your earlobes, focusing on suckling on one before the other. You couldn’t help but make noise, the sensation ticklish but pleasurable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, so this is one of your erogenous zones. I’ll keep it in mind,” he sucks again after whispering so gently against your ear. He blew an “O” shape against the ear he was biting, the cool sensation causing your grip in his hair to tighten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up, keeping you clinging onto him, his hands on your ass as your legs wrap around him. <em>Are we going to his room? I-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt the table come into contact with your back. Kuroo was situated between the V-shape of your open legs, stroking the insides.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you wear them?,” he didn’t need to say what for you to know what he was talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Because I had no other options.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand spanked the thigh that was still healing, your back arching of the table in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try again. You did, what?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, Tetsurou,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good girl, now show me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your arms instinctively reached for the hem of your sweater, lifting it up and off of you, disregarding it on the table. You put your weight onto your elbows as you watched Kuroo’s fingers hook the waistband of your shorts, pulling them off in a quick motion. He kept the fluffy socks on though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breath hitched, catching in his throat, his eyes drinking you in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty~,” his forefinger traced up and down your stomach, before his hand cupped your breast through the thin fabric of the lingerie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began rubbing the pad of his thumb across your nipple, causing a slight whine from you. Another sensitive place on your body, Kuroo takes note.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brings his other hand up, both of them now massaging your tender nipples, which results in you pushing yourself up against his crotch. He’s hard, extremely hard, and the guy is very impulsive. How he’s holding on is anybody’s guess. If it was down to him, he’d take you right here right now. But no, he must wait, he must be slow. It’s the least you deserve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a candle from near you, assuming he’s just moving it out of the way for whatever he’s planning next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder how obedient you can be for me...,” his voice trails off as he thinks aloud. His fingertips begin to trace your clothed genitals, the pressure being applied enough so that you can feel him rubbing on your clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moan at the work of one of his hands, the other still holding a candle. Until, that is, he tips it slightly. The hot wax collides and lands on your stomach. It burns, but in a pleasurable way, and so you moan louder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like that voice, let me hear it more,” he growls slightly, rocking his hips into you despite the fact you’re both clothed. You less than him, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moves his hand to take a single breast out from your bra, proceeding to pour more hot wax onto it. He teases you, though, as he allows the wax to fall all around your boob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Te- Tetsurou, not there...,” you whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then where?,” he asks. But he knows. He just wants you to tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My nipple, please... on there,” you cover your face, a punk flush running to the surface.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, now. Let me see your face, or I won’t,” he smirks. You’re gonna listen to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You do. And upon the removal of your hand from your face, liquid wax lands straight onto the sensitive bud on your chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” you breath, arching your back at the contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo moans, placing the candle down. His arms open both your thighs further from the inside, as he nears your sex, breathing hot breath against it. Your covered folds are shivering, so desperate to feel something. So desperate for touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shake, hands coming to remove your panties yourself. Kuroo just stands back to watch how easily you’re coming undone for him already, how desperate you are for him to fill you, fuck you till you scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your most intimate part is on show for this man, this man you’ve known a single day now, and yet you couldn’t even complain. <em>Fuck the psychopath nature for a minute, fuck the real guy.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo lowers himself between your legs again, eyes staring into yours, smile clear on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">いただきます</span>
  <span class="s1">,” (itadakimasu) he breathes, before slowly beginning to lap at the lubricant your body has created.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groans, voice vibrating against you, causing you to buck your hips. It feels so, so fucking good already, all your heat moving towards this one area. His tongue traces the outside folds, moving further and further in. Sometimes, his tongue is flat, with larger surface area to lick your entire pussy, sometimes he tenses it, to focus on small areas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he sucks your clit, your hips begin uncontrollably grinding up into his face, your hand fisting in his hair, other arm propping you up on your elbow so you can see everything unfolding beneath you. Your grinding creates enough force for his nose to brush against you, adding to the pleasure. He could eat you all day, fuck a Michelin star meal. Your moans were enough, your dripping wet genitals grinding against him wantonly, so needy. He’s needy for you too, so desire filled and wanting you to just cum into his mouth. He wants to taste your sweetness, drink it all up, and pound himself into you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsurou,” his name repeatedly escapes your lips as your head drops back. The hand on the back of his head is forcing him to delve deeper, if he even could. His tongue dances inside you slightly, sucking hard on your folds. His growls against you are feral, the grip of his hands on your body resting on the edge of painful, but it’s just plain erotic, you resting on his dining room table, whilst he eats you like he’s never once been fed before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers work towards your entrance, and once inside, immediately start with a “come hither” motion. He’s not gentle. At all. His face comes up, his hand still harshly rubbing your walls. Kuroo licks his face, indulging in the juices that stain his cheeks and chin. He wants as much as he can get.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s unbelievable sexy, you, underneath him, your legs shaking beyond your control, as he’s three fingers deep inside your throbbing body, and his palm is grinding up against your clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna cum, darlin’? Cum all over my fingers,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sounds so pornographic, his voice a low rumble, his pupils wide at the mere sight of you. You lie back, flat against the table, taking your other breast out of your bra, instinctively toying with it. You’re harsh, the pinching sensation adding to the pleasure of Kuroo’s large, calloused hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, that’s a good girl, so good... fuck,” Kuroo’s words egg you on, his speed increasing, as you take your other nipple into your hand, removing the dried wax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It just feels so fucking good, the shift of your pussy from tight to loose as it spasms, the knot in your core becoming bigger and bigger. Your thighs can’t stop shaking, your pants loud and needy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsurou, keep doing that, don’t stop- please don’t stop,” you beg. God forbid anyone can hear you right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo applies just the right pressure, sending you into abyss. Your torso jolts, causing you to spring upwards repeatedly as your body curls, your toes curling too. Your mouth drops open, no sound released, your eyes rolling back as your clit pulses. And Kuroo’s fingers don’t stop, fucking you through it, because it feels so good to have you so weak and vulnerable right in front of his hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sucks on his fingers, sweet with your drizzle, eyes rolling back at how delicious you taste. Better than he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not done yet,” He throws you up into his arms, and you can only assume you’re on your way to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your body still tingles from your recent high as he throws you down on the bed, and you shuffle to sit on the edge, watching him as he takes off his watch, and his suit jacket. From inside his suit jacket, he takes out a small handgun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s have a little fun,” he laughs, pointing it towards you from where he stood. You just sat in utter shock, staring down the barrel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He places the gun into his pant pocket, undoing his shirt, that upon a closer view had lots of blood. <em>Probably from the man he killed, or injuries maybe he obtained as well as his black eye and busted lip. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were met with his toned torso, a few small gashes here and there, but nothing deep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to make me feel good?,” he asks, walking towards you, kicking himself out of his shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cocks the gun back, pressing it to your temple. “Be my guest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hands shake as you undo his expensive belt. You stop for a minute, unclasping your bra that was awkwardly around you, since both your boobs were out of it and it was providing absolutely no support at this point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stayed with the gun to your head, his amber eyes fixated on you as you undid the button of his pants, then the zip, then pulling them down together with his briefs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His shaft sprung out, decorated with small, intricate veins that twisted their way around, slightly purple and blue in colour. The head, well, it was begging for attention. Pink, hot, with pre cum oozing out the top, finalised with a small barbel piercing through it. <em>That’s so fucking hot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuffled his pants to his ankles, stepping out of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna make you feel good, Tetsurou,” you moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gathering spit in your mouth as lubricant, your lips lightly kiss at the head. The piercing is cold, and feels foreign against your lips. <em>It’s gonna feel so good inside me.</em> You look up at him, as you take his cock in one hand, allowing the spit to drip onto him. He moans, savouring how much you’re teasing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pump him as you take him into your mouth. Your throat is warm and wet against him, and he has to try so hard not to just grab your hair and fuck into your throat so hard you turn blue trying to breath. He’s being so patient for you sweetheart, he’s being so good. He knows he can wait, his reward won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your tongue is hot, licking up and around the veins that start from the base, leading right up to the top. You make as much noise as possible, it needs to be a dirty, sloppy blowjob for the little whore you are. You moan against his cock, the fear of the gun still stuck to your head turning you on immensely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You suck it so good. You’re like a prostitute, so dirty~,” it’s a backhanded compliment, to say the least, but it still spurs you on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His free hand grips your hair harshly, pulling your head back from his base, your nose tickling the few hairs that were there, all the way to his piercing, slurping loudly to gather all the spit so you didn’t dribble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without warning, he begins harshly fucking your face. Your jaw slack, eyes looking up into his. His brows are knitted, biting his lip, opening the cut on it. He simply grunts amidst his moans, enjoying the way you moan against him that sends vibrations up his entire body. You’re just letting him fuck himself into your hot mouth pussy, it’s so sexy the way you’re letting him control you to get him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit... look at you. Pretty little mouth being ruined by me~” his head falls back, his moans becoming louder. “Dirty fucking girl, I wanna ruin you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His talk has you dripping, your hands reaching to touch your sex once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, gonna touch yourself over me using you like this? Gonna cum all over your face sweetheart. You better swallow,” he just throws the gun aside, it sliding along the floor as he used both hands to grip onto your hair with pure aggression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shows no signs of being gentle as his pace is intense. Occasionally, you lightly let your teeth drag along his shaft, because the way he moans and growls at you when you do is insanely hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n, gonna cum, let me cum down your throat,” he keeps your head in place, nose tickled once again by his pubes as his hot liquid sleeps down your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’d choke, if you could breathe. Instead, it continues to drip down, and you can feel every last drop. Tears sting your eyes as he deprived you from oxygen. You grip his thighs tightly, trying to hold your breath but it’s almost unbearable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, as though he sensed your discomfort, he slowly pulls you back from him. He moans as you swallow around his cock, your mouth is so tight and wet, he can only imagine what’s next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a good girl. Wanna keep going?,” he stops to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do, Tetsurou,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, we have all night.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to stop myself from the writing the entire sex out, cos honestly this chapter was getting long. And idk about anyone else, but chapters that are too long get boring. Sex all the way in chapter 3 :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hajimete (for the first time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically you and Kuroo enjoying your first time together. No plot, just porn this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literally just pure smut. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“You’re such a good girl. Wanna keep going?,” he stops to ask.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“I do, Tetsurou,”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Good, we have all night.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s got you on the floor, facing the large mirror that stands before you. You rest on your elbows, back arched, eyes fixed on the man behind you. He’s stroking his cock, making sure it’s hard again, using your gaping legs for his material.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, you’re so hot. Looks so tight, Im gonna fuck you loose. You want that?,” he still strokes his shaft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, please Tetsurou,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hums quietly. You’re so obedient for him already? He didn’t have to work as hard as he first thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He places his head at your entrance. But he doesn’t put it in. Oh no, not that easily. It may be taking absolutely everything he has not to just destroy you right here right now, but he wants to tease you, make you feel so good there’s nobody else you could possibly want after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can feel how his barbell is rubbing against you, slightly cold, but feels so good. His other hand spreads open your cheeks, revealing more than the angle you were at already did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushes in slowly, his eyes fixated on yours through the mirror. He looks sinister, angry, like he was so ready to hurt you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So tight,” he breathes. “Clinging to me so much already? Fuck,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His pace starts slow, hands lightly resting on your hips. It’s like he’s savouring how pure, how fresh you are, before he taints you with his ways. Before he ruins you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He continues to lightly hum, slowly pushing himself until he’s bottomed out inside you, pulling all the way back until just his tip is the only thing inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels good, sensual almost, the delicacy of his thrusts - if you could call them that - touching your walls, stroking them, making you moan slightly. Every time he begins to pull out, you tighten against him, feeling his cock twitch slightly. It’s hard on both of you, him restraining from senselessly fucking you, making you cry out, and you, working hard not to rock yourself back into him. You shouldn’t like this, but you do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kuroo, I need more,” you plead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He delivers a harsh slap to your ass, “I told you what to call me, I’m not giving you what you want until you listen,” he growls, clearly irritated because you were doing so well, being so good, until now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Te-Tetsurou, I’m sorry, please-,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please what? How will I know what to do with you until you tell me?,” he’s getting to you good, teasing you, making you want it more and more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please fuck me harder. I can’t take it like this~,” it’s embarrassing hearing the way you sound, and even more so being able to see how horrifically lewd you look, coming undone so simply just from his words and slow thrusts alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go sweetheart, that’s better~,” his voice goes soft, before he delivers a sinister snap of his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!,” you call out. His grip on your hips has intensified, his hip movements isolated from the rest of his body, smooth and rhythmic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can see the way his eyes are shut, mouth slightly agape with almost inaudible moans escaping his throat. It’s so hot seeing how flustered he is from being inside your hot, wet heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his eyes finally open, he looks down at where you’re connected, loving the way his hips press fully against you when he bottoms out, loving the way you uncontrollably squeeze on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna see?,” he croaks out, his voice deep with arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Tetsurou,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans forward, one hand snaking around your neck and squeezing lightly. He lifts you up, your shoulder blades pressed against his pecs. His other hand grips onto your hip so harshly it causes your moans of pleasure to be mixed in with pain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s so arousing, being able to see yourself getting fucked so vigorously. The way your tits won’t stop bouncing, nipples hard and flushed, and the indescribable sound of sloppy, wet claps of your bodies hitting one another, disturbing what would be the silence of Kuroo’s bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand he has on your hip on your hip moves towards one of your own. With your hand under his, he moves them to your stomach, pressing down on the slight bulge that protrudes from your stomach as Kuroo’s dick fills it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel that? Feel me so deep inside. Tell me how it feels,” Your other hand aimlessly moves around, trying to grip onto Kuroo somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so fucking big, I love your cock Tetsurou, it’s filling me so much,” you call out to him. The embarrassment has subsided, your mind hazy with the idea of him fucking into your cunt like you’re nothing but a pocket pussy, his own little cock sleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knows every spot to hit, deep inside you, each thrust smashing against your g-spot, the fuzzy feeling in your stomach building. It’s almost too much. Any more, and you’ll be certain to release yourself on his throbbing member.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so sexy, look at you... trying to fuck back onto me...,” he trails off, both of you still staring at one another in the mirror. He looks almost feline, like some sort of big cat eyeing up its prey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he’s right, you hadn’t even realised but you’re trying to rock yourself back onto him with any momentum you can get, given you’re in an awkward position to do this. It just feels so good, you want any way to feel more of him, for him to go deeper, to keep fucking you until your body gives out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsurou, I’m gonna cu-,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls out before pure bliss hits you, leaving you to fall forward panting, starved of the pleasure you were about to feel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet. Be patient, sweet,” he strokes your hair, wet with sweat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your cunt is pulsing - no, throbbing - craving, begging for some sort of release after the build up Kuroo has given you. It makes sense that he’d have you keening in joy considering the countless people he must have done the exact same thing to. It almost makes you jealous. Not quite, however.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you walk? Go to the bed,” he kneels, looking down to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your legs feel weak, the same kind of tingly feeling you get in your core when you’re far too hungry and have eaten far too little. Your eyes meet his cock, wet with your slick. He looks even bigger, if possible. The sight of him alone, bloodied up, horny, his piercings and tattoos, his messy hair. It’s so salacious that you cant even hold back your moans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s so pathetic, moaning at the mere sight of this guy. And you’ve known him, what? A day. And even then you couldn’t really call it “knowing him”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re weak and shaky as you try to stand, your sex dripping, so flustered and pink, your clit stimulated and hard. You flop onto the bed once you reach it, back resting against the soft and now clean sheets. <em>Kiyoko is good at her job.</em> Your legs akimbo, with your bare self on display once again, Kuroo makes his way towards the bed. You’re positioned closely to the edge, and he’d probably be able to enter you from standing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay? Need water?,” Kuroo asks, still stroking himself only slightly. At least he’s somewhat caring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A b-bit, please,” you manage to respond. You just want to continue, but you know you’d probably pass out if he carried on like his earlier pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo leaves his bedroom to enter his en suite, grabbing a small glass that stayed on the side of one of the counters. He appropriately filled it with cold tap water - it would be enough, it would make do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He comes back to find you panting, trying to stimulate yourself to reach the high your body is deprived of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, let me take care of that. Drink,” he lifts your head, the bed to dipping next to you as he sits beside you, helping you drink. It’s refreshing, it’s cold, and it serves enough for you to feel enough to want to carry on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ku- Tetsurou, please don’t stop. I wanna make you cum,” you whine, some water spilling from your mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure, sweet?,” At least gets gets brownie points for being somewhat caring. Perhaps this is his most vulnerable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” you beg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, he places the empty glass on his bed side table, moving back to the end of the bed, positioning his hard cock at your entrance once more. He grabs your legs, putting them both over his shoulders as he begins to enter you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The position is deep, reaching a new angle, and Kuroo can’t stop cursing under his breath at the mere sight of you. Such an intimate moment, cheeks flushed hot pink hues, unheard of notes coming from your throat, singing a song personal to Kuroo in this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bottoms out once again, his hands gripping your outer thighs as he plants soft kisses to the inside, his eyes fluttering from the feeling of his cock pulsing into your sopping cunt in shallow movements. You can feel his hot, deep breathing against your skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his hands moves to your abandoned clit, lightly rubbing in circular motions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s enough. It sends you over the edge, Kuroo’s name rolling off your tongue as your moans are breathless, your legs shaking. He fucks you through it, but it’s gentle, almost caring. Your entire core is convulsing, the waves causing jolts between each joint in your body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost enough to make Kuroo cum, too. It’s taking so much of his willpower to hold back. He gives himself a mental pat on the back, because it’s hard as fuck *literally* watching someone so gorgeous come undone with him inside, pulsing on his cock, squeezing it like he’s being milked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So good, such a good girl, fuck~,” Kuroo’s praise intensifies the overstimulation, making your moans increase in volume. He’s loud too, surprisingly. It’s not often you find a man that’s vocal, a man that doesn’t care that he’s so loud because you’re both enjoying it too much to care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tetsu~,” you moan out softly, “let me ride you, let me make you cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls out, helping you straddle him once he’s comfortable on the bed, his upper back rested on the headboard. His hands hold your hips as your grip his length, positioning the tip at your entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slide down, head tilting back, moaning out until he’s fully inside. Here, Kuroo has an even better view of him impaling you, it’s incredibly hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You begin moving, lifting yourself up off his cock slightly, ensuring you clamp your walls coming up, and loosening on the way down. Your hips rock slightly, reaching your g-spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Kuroo ushers you to pick up your pace, roughly moving your hips and whining at how good it feels inside you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, so pretty like this, fuck,” Kuroo can’t control his curses, as his eyes fix onto your breasts, bouncing around your chest as you ride him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a nipple into his mouth, his hand playing with the other. He nips and sucks, sometimes lightly kissing. They’re so sensitive it’s borderline painful, but you can’t help but enjoy it. Kuroo’s free hand rests over the thigh with his name written. It’s still painful, and it’s surprising he hasn’t slapped it as punishment for forgetting to use his given name. <em>Thank the lord.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hands rest on Kuroo’s structure. One on his shoulder, one snaked around his neck and pulling on his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensitivity of your previous orgasm, as well as the stimulation on your nipples almost sends you over a second time, you can feel it building aggressively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kur- Tetsurou, I’m gonna cum again, shit-,” you moan loudly, as Kuroo’s mouth releases your nipple, his hands now lifting your hips to accommodate for him pounding into you from beneath you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna- I’m cu-,” Kuroo breaks off as he moans loudly, his voice breaking as he bucks into you, spilling his hot liquid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sends you over the edge, cumming with him, tears leaking from your eyes from the sheer pleasure. It’s unbearable for both of you, the release from the build up too strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo falls back, panting, you landing on top of him, shaking, too weak to lift yourself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god,” he breathes into your ear, stroking on the small of your back as you come down from your high together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Not bad, mafia boss. Not bad.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thankyou for reading this chapter! by the way, i have redbubble and i’ll be selling prints and stickers of my art, so if you’d be willing to have a look - it’s the same username :) (had to plug lmao)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kiyoko Shimizu: Kigen (origin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyoko Shimizu was your average girl here in Japan. She had aspirations, goals, places she wanted to see and etch into her memory forever, much like many other people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this update taking so long. I had writer’s block lmao and I panicked thinking the sex was too soon in the last chapter. I’m back tho lol enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kiyoko Shimizu was your average girl here in Japan. She had aspirations, goals, places she wanted to see and etch into her memory forever, much like many other people.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She worked often, long hours at the family bakery, in an attempt to save up for college tuition. She was blessed with a family that cared so dearly about her, but when it came to her education, for some reason the support dissipated. She wanted to study criminology, go on to solve even the most heart wrenching crimes, and be well known for her work.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her family, on the other hand, disagreed. They didn’t understand why Kiyoko insisted so intently on spending hundreds of thousands of yen on her education. Yes, they prided themselves on their intelligent daughter, but also cursed her for wanting to succeed. “Who would own the bakery?” they had quizzed. It was as though they didn’t see her for her individuality, and instead simply saw her as a continuation of their family business, barely scraping by.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kiyoko had also worked a night job. It was at one of the most expensive and high-end night clubs in Tokyo. The wage was great for helping her to save up, and she thanked the gods for her looks when she was heavily tipped some nights. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the perfect place for her to work, her family seemingly unaware of it. If they knew, she’d be sure they’d react aggressively about it. She was trying to escape the life she was born into.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was tiring trying to balance both jobs and not give in to spending the money she had saved, but she was desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She loved her family, of course. It was just that she could never voice her ideas. From the get-go, she was destined to live up to her family ideals, regardless of her hard work in school, regardless of her own aspirations and dreams. The minute her parents rejected her request for financial help for college, she could already feel the places she wanted to visit slipping away, she could no longer vision the yellow crime scene tape she would have permission to cross, no longer bringing justice. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You should always be careful what you wish for.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was one night, at the club. Men clad in suits, cigars hanging from the sides of their mouths whilst they swirled their drinks, legs crossed on sofas inside the booths. It was the classic mafia stereotype. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seeing how they bought the most expensive drinks without a care for the price, Kiyoko had to try her luck. If she could flirt just a little, be just a little salacious, maybe she could pocket a tip bigger than any other. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From the way they’d swooned over her, she was glad to know it was working. She made good work of complying to their every request, making sure to swing her hips just right as she sashayed away. Making sure her bust was just visible as she bent down to deliver their drinks to the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’d never, ever expected that that shift would be the last she worked at the nightclub, or the last time she’d return home.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The last thing she comprehended was that they invited her to have just one drink. That one drink was enough.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’d woken up to bright lights shone into her eyes, causing her to squint and jolt. She couldn’t move. Her hands bound behind her back, she surveyed the scene. People. Hundreds of people, all in chairs, all dressed to impress. Women sported the most beautiful jewellery, dresses costing probably more than Kiyoko’s entire savings. All their faces covered in masks, everybody was unrecognisable.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was like some sort of theatre, or auditorium. By day, this place probably hosted popular shows and pantomimes. By night however, seemed far more sinister.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What was this place?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She had looked down to notice her outfit had been switched to a delicate, silk dress. Basic, but ethereal. Her hair left alone, down to her shoulders. She couldn’t remember how she’d gotten her, or how anyone changed her. All she could feel was the burning heat of the hot lights and the horrific panic that engulfed her entirety.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her thoughts were interrupted by a male’s loud voice booming into a microphone beside her, “We had to save the best until last, of course. I want reasonable prices only, she’s a fine piece of ass,” her core shook. She was being sold?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man stood beside her, wide grin on show as she was frozen in place, listening to the sounds of the crowd lifting their arms and offering bids.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“12 million,” one man begins.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“12 million yen? That’s a good price, wouldn’t you agree?,” he cooed at Kiyoko, who stood shivering in place. His arm snaked around her waist, “But I think you’re worth more than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bid after bid rolled in, reaching stupendous prices. The crowd sneered, and she had wished she was unable to hear the things that people were saying they would do to her if they purchased her. It was insane.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She hated hearing the prices put on her, increasing as the bidders in the crown became more desperate. From twelve to forty-five million, to seventy-seven.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seventy-seven million yen! Going once, twi-,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man was halted by another arm raisin in the crowd, “24 billion. I don’t have all day,” the number rolled off his tongue with ease.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I- What?,” the man dictating the auction choked out his words. Clearly he had never heard a price so big, “I- I guess, 24 billion yen, going once, twice.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He clapped his hands as the room fell silent, eyes peering at the auctioneer. He simply stood, walking to the stage alongside two other males. He had an aura about him that was deafening. Kiyoko couldn’t quite put her finger on it, as her mind was so hazy with domineering thoughts of what could be done to her. What will her family do? Do they know? Did they plan to get rid of her?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come,” the man who now owned her guided her off stage, completely unaffected by the silence that now graced the entire auditorium.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The gag removed from her mouth, the man had spoke, “Kuroo Tetsurou. You’re in my debt now, I saved you big time,” he giggled, lighting a smoke and breathing it in heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He removed the mask from his face, as did the others beside him. His eyes shone a bright amber, almost golden. His hair messy, seeming to cover one eye. He introduced the men beside him as Yaku and Lev.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We can skip formalities, right, just call me Tetsurou,” he hand reached out to shake Kiyoko’s, and he laughed when he realised her hands were still bound.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You look so scared, don’t blame you though. I won’t hurt you. Not like they would anyway,” he gestured to where they’d just walked through, “Those people would eat you alive.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t what Kiyoko had expected. Saved by the mafia three years ago. At the time, she’d been so afraid, the first few days of living in the mansion were a blur of tears and sheer panic coursing through her veins with no ease.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, Kuroo was a man of his word. He never touched her, hurt her. She found it peculiar how deep his interest was for her. She wanted to know so much about him, and yet he insisted on knowing about her background, her family, and why she came to be the prize of an auction. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With time, her fear subsided. She was grateful really, because to herself, she was no longer trapped. She had a sense of belonging now.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo even insisted that she study criminology. It was a benefit for them both: she studied at home in the mansion, and could help Kuroo if ever he got in a sticky situation. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t quite what she originally planned. She wanted to be solving cases, rather than covering them up, but she grew to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Amidst her crime scene cover ups, she ended up running many day to day tasks of the Kuroo household, mainly cleaning and preparing fresh clothes for the day. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In her years of living here, she was sure that she’d never get used to Kuroo’s foiled sheets after a night of - let’s just call it fun. She’d thrown out more bedsheets than she could count, and let me tell you, Kuroo’s taste is far from cheap, in all aspects of life. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She always thought it was a shame, Kuroo bedding many women, and sometimes he even went out multiple times a day, returning with a new person each time. She didn’t want to question it, for fear of him snapping at her for the first time. Instead, she left the thoughts to herself, lingering on them. Kuroo clearly didn’t care for the women he brought home, it was just another small enjoyment in his life, it seemed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps he was filling a burning hole in his heart? Maybe he was lonely, maybe he was a sadist who enjoyed seeing women submit to him. Maybe it was an ego boost to ensure his dominance? Either way, the Kuroo she heard through the walls through the early night was not the Kuroo she seemed to know during the day, friendly and surprisingly supportive towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She’d grown a strong relationship with Yaku and Lev too. Lev always supplied the humour, although, she managed to grasp that he was completely unaware of his own stupidity after some remarks. Yaku seemed to ground him, a perfect example of ying and yang. She’d also gathered that Kuroo must be extremely close to Yaku and Lev, as he never seemed to speak in such detail with others as he did to them.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even years later, Kuroo was a mystery.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even years later, Kiyoko wondered what had happened to her family. As much as she loved them, she was glad to be freed from them. At times, she still found herself wondering if her family ever noted her disappearance. Were they still looking for her? She had no way of knowing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps it was better to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">People who seek to know too much will eventually come head first with their own demise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have so many ideas for this story to progress. P.s kuroo bought kiyoko for about 227 million dollars if i’m correct :3 he said eat da rich</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sagasu (to look, search)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking to an empty house, unknown corridors and new faces.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back lmao, i’ve been busy with college and things and my birthday so i haven’t really worked on too much. However i plan to keep going with updates - i just cant promise it’ll ne too often but i won’t give up. enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You expected to wake to Kuroo beside you. Bed hair on display, the odour of sex and cum and pleasure dancing around the room, the aroma strong. Expecting the warmth of of his body radiating against you in a warm embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not the case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is the yakuza leader we’re talking about here. Of course he wouldn’t wake you up with a “breakfast in bed, love!,” or soft kisses to your cheek. He just wasn’t present.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact, the lack of Kuroo helped you to gather your thoughts. It’s a mixture of “what the fuck?!” and “how?”. Kuroo is like a drug, it seems. He’s a manipulator, a liar, and a good one at that. No wonder he’s able to get what he wants, bed who he wants, and do what he wants. It’s honestly quite scary. Scary how easily he had you wrapped around the palm of his hand, able to have you so intimate already. How easily you gave your body to him, how easily he made you want him, even if just for a night. It’s like a spell, filled with need and desire, drowned in lust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what’s scarier still is not knowing <em>when</em> you can get out of this place and for fucks sake - why you’re even here in the first place. It would be oh so lovely to just have some sort of inkling. And out of all the people in Japan, it was you. You. <em>You.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Releasing yourself from the bed, which, may I add, did hold the aroma of sex and sweat - only weakly, you took full ownership of the en suite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hot shower with the water trickling between your breasts, the painful sensation still of Kuroo’s “branding” on you and the steam fogging up the glass was enough to remind you you’re still alive. You still exist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What were your parents doing? Did they look for you? It’s the same selection of shower thoughts you’re most likely going to be having for the foreseeable. And as the days go by, it would be in your best interest to build closer relationships, learn more about the place you’re in, and find a way to get the fuck out - unless you didn’t even want to after the stockholme kicked in. <em>Lovely.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a shower and a change of clothing, (satin loungewear left on the desk in Kuroo’s bedroom) you became aware of the eery silence scratching up the walls of the mansion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody’s here?,” you thought aloud, walking through living rooms, dining room, and kitchen. Nobody.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiyoko?,” you half-shout, making your way through unknown corridors, paintings lining the wall, so expensive and beautiful. Silence responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were photographs in this corridor, and upon closer inspection, you could see Kiyoko, Lev, and Yaku. They were all dressed in their usual high class attire, and the picture only looked maybe a year old? They hadn’t changed much, but the warm smiles adorned on their faces had most definitely faded out now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost strange to see a genuine smile on one photo. Kiyoko’s cheeks rosy-looking, eyes creased, matching Kuroo. She wore a beautiful sun dress, pastel colours against her skin. Kuroo’s shirt was a few buttons undone, sun beaming onto his bare chest. He looked a lot brighter and since his hair wasn’t as long, it was obvious that the photograph was perhaps a few months old, maybe a year or more like the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were some photographs that contained people you didn’t recognise as of yet. Kuroo, with two other males, one standing a few inches shorter than Kuroo and a man with light hair. It was hard to make out their features properly, but they looked pretty serious. It wasn’t the kind of happy photo you take with your friends for memories. Their eyes were dark, bags a deep colour and their faces stern. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The further down you continued, the older the photographs got, until they stopped. A door was finally in sight, in fact multiple, and from your tuition you could infer they’d intentionally been placed so far away from the rest of the rooms in the building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Placing a hand over the cold golden knob, you attempted to twist and open. Stuck. You tried the next. It was the same. Did Kuroo lock doors? Probably. There’s no way he’d have nothing to hide. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, in fiction, people try to escape, or enter forbidden-looking rooms. But then they get caught, and they’re fucked because their freedom gets limited. Curiosity kills the cat, they say.Not today, not to-fucking-day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned back, making today’s aim simply navigating around the house, finding new rooms and becoming familiar with the ones you’d seen so far. The routine for these first couple of days just seemed to be Kuroo’s bedroom, the front lounge where you first met Lev and Yaku, the dining room, and then the main kitchen. In a way, you could argue it’s all you need. Maybe that’s why you didn’t get shown around every single last room. For one, that would be unnecessarily time consuming, they must have better things to do. For two, that would just be stupid. They most definitely have things hiding away between the walls that any regular person would not dream of seeing in their life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although you departed the new corridor, you’d made the mental note of definitely returning given the chance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made your way up the spiralling stairs, walking past the familiar door of Kuroo’s bedroom - your bedroom. The personal touches were no more, there seemed to be no hanging photos of Kuroo with associates other than in that one corridor. Maybe it helps him to dissociate from his life as the Yakuza. Or maybe it’s a personal space for him, hence the doors being locked? Who knows. Certainly not you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the house still seeming to be vacant bar your presence, you continued along areas you wouldn’t usually have come across. It was somewhat like a maze, the walls seeming to blend together after some time. You’d been past Yaku’s room, and Lev’s, and finally Kiyoko’s. There was another door with a plaque on it, suggesting it was also once someone’s room. Instead of a name carved into the gold, it was incredibly scratched, so much so that the engraving was no longer readable. Whoever it was was not welcome anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your little search and find was interrupted by the echoing of the large front doors opening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N?,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it may not be too much in terms of plot but i have ideas i need to slowly introduce. thankyou for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hanazono (flower garden)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo seemed so passionate, so happy about his garden. A place of peace, an escape.</p><p>Perhaps the pretty flowers in Kuroo Tetsurou’s garden provide solace in a life that is anything but.</p><p>*EDIT* fixed error in mention of bakery (that was Kiyoko, not our dear y/n)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry for such awful updating - i’m so busy with college and with working part time that it can be hard to balance. However, i’ll do my best to deliver worthwhile chapters.<br/>Twitter - ikigaitsuki_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Shit. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Kuroo is back? How long has he been?</em> Either way, that doesn’t really matter right now.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In fact, why are you panicking?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s fine. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Calm down.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’re not doing anything wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tetsurou?,” you call out, slowly pacing back out from the corridor. You’re not sure how loud your voice is, and if it even travels through the length of the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/n,” The familiar sound of Kuroo’s voice fills your ears, and you can almost, almost swear that you feel an essence of relief. At least you’re not alone in this house anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You come out from the corridor, becoming visible on the landing that overlooks the entrance of the mansion. Kuroo is stood beside Lev, and Yaku’s voice can be heard from elsewhere. You walk towards Kuroo, each foot feeling it’s way down the long and intricate details of marble steps. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you’re close enough, he simply pulls you into an embrace, and when you look up, you can see that his eyes seem glossy. But not with tears. No, it was quite odd. He looked sort of - how would you say it? Dead. As though he wasn’t even alive. The way he stroked your silky hair would make you think he’d be beaming down at you. This wasn’t the scenario. He was staring into space, his mind clearly wandering too far. It was like mentally, he just wasn’t here.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tetsurou?,” Lev smiles at you as he exists, not being as dense enough as to not realise that you were subconsciously requesting space. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah,” his trance still isn’t broken.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay?,” it’s a stupid question, really. It’s the question every living, breathing person asks someone else who clearly is not fine. Why do we ask that? Silly.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sweet, of course. I’m just glad to see you. I missed you today, I wanted to stay home,” his voice sounded the same as always, but despite his demeanour and the lack of knowledge about him, you could tell this wasn’t how he normally was.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Something is wrong.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Something isn’t right.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were right to think that. Kuroo is not the type of man to falter under pressure, to really FEEL emotions, especially when it comes to work. He’d had enough of that, being soft on people. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">I wonder what he’s been through.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">No. Don’t pity the man. He deserves to suffer. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">But he is only human...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’t we go somewhere else?,” he asks, smile forming on his face but barely visible. He wanted to show any essence of happiness, and that was his method.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where?,” you quiz. Your arms released from around him, the cold air filling the space between you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Garden.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Garden? There’s a garden? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He takes you hand in his lightly, and you perhaps felt a slight feeling of relief fill you further knowing that someone was home. After all, you didn’t know where you were and you just had to rely on the fact that whenever anyone went away, they would return.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took you into a section of the house you hadn’t been in before. It was, in terms of face value, a lightly decorated room, filled with more exquisite chairs and decoration. Simply put, another lounge.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t really use this room, but you can if you want,” Kuroo spoke, as if reading your mind when he noticed your eyes trace over impeccably placed items. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It seemed as though the room itself was a ghost, just a simple place to pass through before being able to enter the garden.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The colour scheme didn’t fit what the rest of the downstairs area seemed to withhold. The colour of the boyfriend seats were cream, suede in texture. Bookcases featured light wood as opposed to the deep dark oak coloursthat were particularly prominent in the room you first wound up in. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Odd. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’t you use this room?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have more than enough.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His voice was rather brittle, retorting more than responding.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Better to leave that there. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His famous words of “I don’t like interviews” will probably be a helpful tip to remember.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Anyway, at the end of the room there were large glass patio doors, that looked outward towards a bustle of shrubbery and the sight of outside - freedom.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo opened the door, leading himself out first before pulling you behind him. He let go of your hand and placed both of his behind his lower back and began walking, regardless of your pace. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He continued to walk, yourself following behind, intently taking in the scene around you as Kuroo seemed lost in thought again.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There were flowers, many. It seemed unlike him to have such a beautiful and well-kept garden. There was a range of colours, and different exotic plants that all came to life in different seasons. <em>I guess it’s so there’s always something to look at, something to marvel.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sounds of water echoed and created a symphony. It was peaceful, tranquil, opposite to the lives of the people who tended to it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you come here often?,” you ask, curious.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. I like it here. It’s just quiet, and there’s no people or noise,” for a moment he seemed to soften, fondly looking over to the bees that danced in the pollen of many flowers. “It’s kind of like an escape for me. I live a life where everything I say is heard by many; talked about by many. It’s the only place I can be where I can talk and the only response I get is the humming of the wind through the leaves.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The way in which the yakuza member spoke was different. He seemed so passionate, so happy about his garden. A place of peace, an escape. He didn’t seem aware of the fact that he opened up slightly, even just a tiny amount, even just a little.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps the pretty flowers in Kuroo Tetsurou’s garden provide solace in a life that is anything but. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But you have people here to talk to?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I do. I know that. But I don’t know what it’s like to be physically alone. I’m surrounded by people - I have to be. At least here, people can leave me be and know that I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Physically alone?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm, that’s true,” you walk, dipping your bare toe into a small pool of water. Cold. “Hey, Tets-“</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do I scare you?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?,” you’re confused at his sudden change of topic, and rightly so.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What I just said. I asked if I scare you,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not reall-,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know what I hate most?,” he began, interrupting you, eyes wandering up to the sun that hovered in the sky, “When people lie. When people tell you what you want to hear. And it’s like, you can tell them that you know they’re just lying to you. But they’d still do everything to convince you they’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo’s deep eyes held back. It as though the man wanted to cry, but his body wouldn’t let him. Or perhaps, he had once cried so much that his core rocked and his lungs filled with air that did nothing but burn. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t speak, just let him continue, for he seemed to have much he wanted to release.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why do people lie? Are they saving you or themselves? It’s something I’ll never understand. I knew you’d lie, though. You lied because you’re afraid, yes?,” he awaits your response.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You nod. <em>He knows.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See. I knew that. But I’m not going to hurt you if you lie to me about something little like this. I wouldn’t bring you all the way to me just to kill you,” he finally looks at you, “I know you want to know why you’re here, why you, of all people. You’ll know one day. And on that day, i’ll tell you everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You moved towards him, and he stood to take you in another embrace. Kuroo is a hard character to read - that’s all there really is to it. <em>Where’s the kind guy that Kiyoko mentioned? The one that saved her? Or the loyal friend to Yaku and Lev?</em> It’s hard to understand yourself whether to hate him or to at least enjoy whatever it is you’re here for. So far, other than the “branding” incident, the man has seemingly appeared to take good care of you, ensuring clean clothes and sheets and divine foods for the duration of your time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Will you ever let me go?,” you ask. It’s a scary question, and you’re not sure you want to know the answer. Especially not this early on. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">I shouldn’t have asked that.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I want it to be me and you. Just me and you. You’re all I need,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s not what you want to hear, but it’s what you were expecting. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Fuck.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kuroo, Tetsurou, I don’t want to be here forever,” your breathing picks up, anxiety coursing through your veins.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Forever?</em> Forever is a long, long time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thought of eternity in a place with no escape drowns you. Even with so many rooms, there will be a day when every inch is explored and you can paint a picture of each and every one in your mind.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Listen,” he begins, one hand lifting your satin clothing to show the scar forming on your thigh, “This. This here, you belong to me. I am wherever you are. Even if you got away, I’d never leave you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s scary, it really is, and the panic flooding in your body made you want to flee. The way Kuroo spoke was unnerving, it’s as though his personality changes instantly, as though anything you say triggers a different emotion in him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why you?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why forever?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You push from his embrace, standing before him, tears pushing into your eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Gahh, I knew you’d do this,” he sighed, bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers, “You’re so ungrateful, y/n. I’ve fed you, had you bathed. I’ve had sex with you. I’m trying to make you comfortable so why are you still rejecting me? I’m not a man that complains, but jheez,” his brow raised.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Had sex with me? That means that I’ll like him? Sick fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kuroo, sex doesn’t mean anything. Neither does the bare minimum. You know I don’t want to be here, you took me here against my will. And you won’t even tell me anything? Why would I welcome you?,” you spit. You probably should be careful of your words, but it’s the least of your problems as the tears cascade pathetically down your cheeks. Crying will solve nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why are you trying to shout at me? Whore. Maybe you shouldn’t have sex with a man you’d known less than a day. What was that about?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Other than the insult, the man has a point. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kuroo, please don’t,” you’re not sure what you’re asking him not to do, you’re not even sure what he could do to you, you just feel the need to plea.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t what? You’re being ungrateful and you know it. I’ve saved you from your shit little life, you run around acting like your life is complete, when it’s really falling apart because your little psychology degree didn’t land you a job like it promised,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">How does he- my degree? How did he know?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grabbed your wrist before you could ask anymore questions, clearly getting agitated at you or himself or perhaps both, his grip hardening as you trail behind him. It’s a shame that the pretty scenery was being tainted with a view of negativity in this current moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You trailed behind him, free hand gripping stop his that lay unmoving around you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">What now?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took you inside, through the lounge, and into a corridor you’d yet to explore. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On these walls, there were no pictures. On these walls, they were seemingly freshly painted, slick with gloss and maybe some new plastering work? It looked pretty recent.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kuroo, wher-,” he cut you off by swinging open a door, the equal force causing you to stumble back onto the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was dark, and you couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Kuroo?,” you called, the light of the corridor illuminating his silhouette which stood in the doorframe still.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not calling me by my name, sweet,” he responded, shoulder leaning on the wall, only his silhouette present with the light surrounding him like a halo, “If you won’t appreciate the bare minimum - as you put it, then have nothing at all.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His voice attempted to remain calm, but it was evident in his underlying tone just how angry he was. God, if it was someone else he’d love to see the way they’d slither and beg in their own blood for even disrespecting hi-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But you’re different.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He just needs to calm down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?,” you tried to stand, but his foot lifted, red bottom sole of his shoe in front of you, a hairs width away from your face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, if you can’t appreciate what I’ve given you, then you can learn to appreciate it when I’ve taken it away,” his figure still stood in the door frame.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But why? Please don’t do that!,” you shout, voice louder in hopes that Kiyoko or Yaku or somebody will hear you.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Is this where I die? Is this where it ends?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop shouting,” he crouches, “Don’t hurt that pretty little throat of yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You don’t reply, just avoid his gaze that you can see, tears still falling and your wrist aching from his harsh grip.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m right in front of you, I’m not deaf either.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now is not the time for puns and jokes.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tetsurou, please,” you stand and grab his sleeve as he rises to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Listen,” his free hand grips your throat, your hand coming undone slowly from holding onto the fabric braced on his body, “You need to learn.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">No.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Please.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Don’t.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mouth was incredibly close to yours, eyes glaring right through you as he released his vice grip and pushed you backwards. You stumbled back to the floor embarrassingly, back hitting some object harshly that you hadn’t yet had chance to make out. Either way, it fucking hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tetsurou!” you clamber to your feet once more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And as your hands slammed against the back of the now closed door, your tears relentlessly released and your desperate cries drowned out into the lonely corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Not like this.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with me! My twitter is the best way to connect with me and ask me any questions. See you next chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. rentai, shikou (solidarity, thoughts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo’s angry, rash, and yet critical thinking character is one big juxtaposition - not even the man himself can truly understand. Right now, the only thing the man needs to understand is what to do about the girl he impulsively locked into the spare room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry for such bad updates. Regardless of my awful updating schedule, there eventually will be one ahah. Just hang in there. :-)<br/>My tumblr is @ikigaitsuki, if you wish to connect with me on there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="u">
      <em>*POV of Kuroo*</em>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What happened to rational? Calm? Level headed? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s not like you to get this angry. No, no, <em>no</em>. It was all under control. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck!” Kuroo cursed aloud as he made his way to the main concourse that showcased the stairs of his grand mansion. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He made no attempt at being silent, with Yaku picking up on the echoing frustration. However, he’d probably need to hold off for a few minutes to wait for Kuroo to cool off. It didn’t sound great. It wasn’t the first time Kuroo has acted in a rash, suddenly way. It certainly would not be the last, either.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The male’s red bottom shoes click-clacked up the marble staircase, hand flimsily trailing along and up the balcony with each stride.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit!” he reached his room with quickening pace, slamming the door behind his figure and slinging his expensive jacket onto his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There, he collapsed backwards onto the sleek duvet, hands flailing up to his face, cupping it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What <em>did</em> happen to calm?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sat up, mirror before him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stared extensively at his reflection. It’s not the first time he acted on impulse. He’s usually such a detailed thinker, analytical, strong minded but in the best way. Usually. He’s always been a great team leader, but he’s felt more often than not that he’s impulsive now. Kuroo can’t decide how he feels. He’s not sure how to feel.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s <em>your</em> fault. He can feel his arrogant façade fading with every look you give him. The man doesn’t let many people into his life. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But he let you. Well, he <em>made</em> you. If only you’d give him a chance.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looks down to the tattoos visible below his shirt sleeves. They all tell stories. They all have meanings. Some, he could sit and talk for hours and hours on end about. They’re parts of him and they express him. It’s a shame that Japan still holds stigma with ink - he often harbours the thought of disapproving public glares. Hey, he’s glad he at least doesn’t have to deal with that. He wishes you’d ask him about them when you get the chance. <em>If</em> - you get the chance.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes, deep amber, glare back at the reflection sat in front of him. He knows he looks primitive, like a beast. He knows exactly why you’re scared and him and why you have so many questions. The worst feeling in the world is the fact that you didn’t have to say any of that for him to know - that you’re upset because of his doing.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s not completely selfish. He understands, maybe even better than anyone else, that for </span>
  <span class="s2">him to take you away from the life you so clearly loved was so incredibly wrong. It’s corruption he was saving you from, you’ll appreciate that soon. He knows, and never expected you to welcome him with open arms when he had you in the trunk of a car. It’s obvious, it even pisses him off to pretend that such a thing never occurred.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took small steps to come in closer proximity with the mirror. What happened to the mysterious guy? Keep an air of mystery, he’d said. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sure, he’d successfully used his charms to lure you in and make you moan his name - he swears he didn’t mean to.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was trying to treat you differently. You’re different to the countless girls that have slept in his bed, that have all had “Tetsurou” rolling off the tips of their tongues. The melody of your voice was the sweetest. Perhaps he’s biased. Either way, you’re distinct, unruly. He likes that about you. You’ve posted countless online for the world to see. Your life is documented - your own personal decision. You’re bold, a free spirit, and in a little, tiny way, he feels he can relate to you on that. Your lives juxtapose one another. You can be free, spread your wings and take in the heat of the air of the world. Kuroo, on the other hand, is trapped in a life of mystery, hurt, and damage. He’s a flightless bird locked in a cage. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shifted suddenly with the knock of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Boss,” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come in.” Kuroo responded.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In walked Lev and Yaku, in their usual attire of suits and shirts. They were sharp, dapper.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Boss, we-,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know you don’t need to call me boss, you make me feel like I have too much power, you’re only being formal because I’m pissed. Don’t feed my ego, I’m not hungry,” Kuroo tried to joke, although he was serious on the inside. People not using his given name was a large pet peeve - as well as people trying to pussyfoot around him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, haha, well Tetsurou,” Lev started, “Where’s y/n?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why are they asking? <em>They know.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I fucked up, she’s in some old room downstairs,” Kuroo’s fingers cupped the bridge of his nose as Lev leaned himself onto the large vanity table in the room. Yaku stayed put, shoulder resting on the wall. They knew how to handle it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Kuroo took a few steps back from the mirror, eyes not leaving his reflection. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait. Back track,” Yaku started, “What happened?,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She asked me if she could ever leave. I told her no,” Kuroo smiled, “She was afraid, I could feel it without looking at her. She’s constantly terrified,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaku could see the smile plastered on his face was false. The last thing Kuroo wants to be seen as is some monster. Even if he is sadistic at times, even if the real beast imbedded, hidden in his brain comes to light every so often. Control - that’s all he needs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tetsurou-,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know,” he interrupted. He knew what was coming, “I know you’re gonna lecture me about the way I acted towards her. You don’t think I know that it was wrong. I wish I could skip this part, y’know, where they’re uncomfortable and they just want to get away,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lev nodded in approval, “I think you’ve done a decent job so far, she’s ungrateful, especially since you’ve kept her fed and had her bathed and-,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lev, not now,” Yaku sighed. Sometimes, people prefer wise silence over words. Now was one of those times. Especially with Lev’s input. The guy couldn’t read the room even if you handed him a monologue of details beforehand.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t even think it’s about her being ungrateful. She’s scared. Either way we go about it, she’s going to be. I could’ve had her strapped into chairs and spoke to her like shit, had her locked up in some basement or something. Just because she’s in a- and I say this with a pinch of salt- ‘normal’ environment, as normal as we can make it, doesn’t mean she’s going to be okay.” Kuroo ponders aloud, sense of reasoning restoring.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well what are you going to do now? I think you’ve scared her even more.” Yaku states.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s true. <em>Too</em> true. I don’t like to hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t think too far ahead honestly, I just lost it. Especially with today,” Kuroo’s face is solemn, dark. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A situation like this isn’t something to easily forgive someone for. But I need some sort of damage control, stop her freaking out or trying to lash out,” Kuroo spoke once more.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t Kiyoko some sort of comfort to her? At least, couldn’t you argue that. When you think about it, she’s stuck in a place that she has no idea where it’s located, filled with men that carry guns and wear suits and and are intimidating. Having a girl around that she can become close to should be good,” Lev seemed to snap out of his rash talk.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s good,” Kuroo nodded, chin resting on his hands, “You agree, Yaku?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“For once, yeah. Having a girl around - one that she can begin to trust and speak to should be good. Not only for her but for us too,” The three men stayed in silence for a moment, nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So that’s one thing boxed off. Now, the fact she’s still locked away, what’re you planning on doing with that?,” Lev quizzed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think what she wants is some sort of freedom, at least. After all, imagine having once been able to travel to wherever she wanted, to suddenly being confined to the same building and area constantly,” Kuroo’s composure gathered more as the conversation continued, “I know it’s not been that long, but I bet it’s getting to her already. I think we could be able to let her outside. Not too far, and not alone, obviously,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And she’s never gonna realise where she is, even if she did, she can’t contact anybody. If she tried to escape when outside, well, that’s her own mistake,” He would have laughed, had he thought of it being anybody else, hunted down like a deer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps that could be erotic though. You, breathless, bare foot, trying to run from him through countless trees and woodland as he sprints behind you. He could slow down slightly, so you’d feel at ease, like you’d be able to lose him. Then, he’d catch you, and the fear in your eyes would spark a primitive side of him.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, <em>stop</em> - don’t hurt her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s chaos. He doesn’t know how to feel. He shouldn’t want to hurt you but the idea of your face creasing in pain is something strangely satisfying. <em>God</em>, the way you acted when he carved his name into you almost sent him into overdrive-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Stop</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seems you’ve got it all figured out then.” Yaku shrugged, light smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Lev nodded in agreement, and Kuroo snapped out of his dissociated state.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Think I know what I’lldo.” He rubbed his palms on one another, standing up and taking another look at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Primal. Animalistic. Dedicated.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t think he knows what he might do. He <em>knows</em> what he <em>will</em> do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank-you for sticking with me. I have a gojou x reader in the works for any returning readers that enjoy my other content! &lt;3<br/>Tumblr - @ikigigaitsuki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wareware No Hitori (one of us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo intends to settle some indifference between you both. Perhaps he is nothing but a heavily misunderstood being that was thrown into a life he had no choice but to enter? Anything beneath the surface will eventually be exposed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long hiatus - how long has it been? I've been working on this for a while. Even when it's been a long time, I will always update, so you'll never have to worry about a half-finished story. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You searched in the darkness.<em> Light switch. Bingo</em>. The room was lit. Dimly, only just, but it was enough to see.</p><p>
  <em>This will do. It will be alright.</em>
</p><p>“What the fuck,” you breathed out, hands coming to stroke over the light grazes from Kuroo’s strength. Light, red scratches and small markings from the harsh, concrete floor had made sure to reveal themselves.</p><p>The room seemed halfway between a cleaning supplies cupboard and some old office-type room. You guessed its original purpose was the latter.</p><p>The smell of bleach and freshening sprays filled the air, the strong scent veering on being almost too intense. Many of the scents became a blur, unable to decipher.</p><p>The walls hadn’t been painted in some time, the off-white colour looking almost yellow due to the bad lighting.</p><p>“Who keeps books here?,” you pondered, hands wiping soft layers off dust from the books that were piled on and around an old oak desk. The specks of dried blood, chips of missing wood, and peeling varnish said more than enough – the table surely had met its demise. <em>Why not just throw it away?</em></p><p>There was a small drawer on one side, and underneath that, a much larger one that had a small door on it. It was more of a cabinet than another drawer, and upon further inspection, said drawer had a keyhole. The golden detailing seemed faded, and on here too was blood. Unlucky whoever it was that unfortunately had their DNA imprinted onto the thing.</p><p>The books all seemed to have that same book smell – fresh pages, as though they may as well have come out of printing that same day, and not months, weeks, was it even perhaps years? Everything was so catastrophic and yet so well kept. It was comparable to lighting a fire and returning to find that nothing had tarnished.</p><p>Maybe that was chance, or maybe that was just Kuroo. Why on earth was he so forthright on your stay here, and yet so lackadaisical about your needs, fears, and basic wishes? It was the one question that no matter how many times you asked, you couldn’t quite seem sculpt the appropriate answer.</p><p>
  <em>The place ain’t as bad as others. Hell, the guy feeds me, dresses me, and lets me pretty much have free reign over the majority of the place.</em>
</p><p>He hasn’t yet said “don’t you fuckin’ dare go here,” or “sit in this little room until you’re crying from your joints giving out and your throat is dry from your agonising screams.” He’s harsh. But not that much so.</p><p>The peculiar thing is how he didn’t specify why you were here. Still hasn’t. The man went about things as though you were supposed to completely absorb the entire situation and carry on about your lives as though you’d always been here and not like two men had you like putty in their hands to get you to Kuroo, or more literally to speak, like an unsuspecting girl in the trunk of a car.</p><p>“It makes no sense.” <em>God, will it ever?</em></p><p>Fingers lightly tracing over the binding of the book, you open the one that is on top of the pile on the desk. There was no title, only ebony colours and the lightest golden stitching. It seemed out of place in a highly modern building.</p><p>The writing inside was cursive, neat, and the pages had no lines which made the font slightly descend down the page before making its way back up again. It was unsure whose writing it was.</p><p>
  <em>And as I sit here, my mind will not cease the race of thoughts that do not, will not, cannot stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How fragile is life that I can play with existence like two strings,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And pull and pull,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until they are so frayed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That there is no other option but for them to break.</em>
</p><p>You turned over the page.</p><p>
  <em>I ask myself,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who I want to be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look at myself in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Am I proud of it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is incredibly hard to say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For I cannot understand it in the first place.</em>
</p><p>Pages upon pages revealed short extracts, small insights into the author’s mind, yet it was unclear who. The best guess is to assume Kuroo. Even if he doesn’t strike you as that character, even if he couldn’t be the furthest thing away from a person who writes his thoughts down before they wander astray eternally.</p><p>Two light knocks on the door.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>One more, for good measure.</p><p>“It’s me,”</p><p>
  <em>Well who else would it be, dipshit?</em>
</p><p>“I’m coming in.” He fumbled with the cold keys in his palms, until the door clicked, an invitation for him to enter.</p><p>You shut the book, and turned, hands on the desk as you clumsily knocked books from the piles they were placed in, “Shit.”</p><p>“It’s fine, leave it,” his hands stroked through the black locks that seemed to only fall over one eye, “But you’re quite the curious cat, aren’t you.” He smiled, and upon this you noticed he had the most brilliant white teeth, with canines sharp enough that they seemed they could pierce flesh. They probably could.</p><p>“Sorry?,” It was supposed to be an apology but was more like a question, which made Kuroo giggle.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. They’re just there to collect dust anyway,” He leaned against metal shelves that held cleaning supplies, “Ahh, I’m not here to make small talk. I need to apologise. I didn’t mean to be so harsh with you. I forget people can’t see into my mind. And I’m sorry about your knees.” He looked towards the grazes on your legs as a result of being thrown to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Ironic, considering ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’ is currently becoming a permanent part of my thigh.</em>
</p><p>“I’m not saying forgive me. I’m not asking you to. But I know that I need to do better. I need to make your stay here better. So please, come with me.” Kuroo refrained from reaching out to touch you, to guide you with him, for he could ever so slightly feel a sharp feeling in his gut. As though he was afraid he would drive you away more than his actions already had.</p><p>“Where?,” was the only question on your mind. Not another fucking cramped janitor-stroke-office hybrid room, please.</p><p>You sheepishly followed behind him, bare feet making a light pitter-patter over the marble floor whilst his heels click-clacked.</p><p>“You’ll need shoes, give me a minute.”</p><p>And he jogged off only to return with a pair of boots, probably Kiyoko’s.  You waited by taking a seat on the stairs. The slabs of the staircase felt cold. They were always impeccably clean, the mansion was always impeccably clean to say what went on in here. The boots were a surprisingly good fit.</p><p>“Right, lets go.” He smiled, hand reaching out and flinching slightly at his own realisation, “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>Being awfully careful now, aren’t we?</em>
</p><hr/><p>He had taken you out of the gates that you hadn’t seen the outsides of since you first came to the mansion just over a week ago. A week was a noticeably short time, especially since your stay had already felt so much longer than that.</p><p>There was not much around. There was not much to see other than many, many trees. The gravel path that had led up to the entrance of the gates was far out of sight. It was difficult to see just where you were. Running would probably not be the smartest choice. The pros and cons had to be weighed out here.</p><p>
  <em>I’m outside, away from a place where multiple people could search for and find me. I also don’t know how many men Kuroo shares contact with, so there’s that wonderful idea of many hundreds to even thousands of men all hunting me down. From his physique, he’s athletic, well-kept. There must be a gym inside his home that I’ve yet to see. To be honest, there must be a lo-</em>
</p><p>“Are you okay? You’re staring at me and I feel weird.”</p><p>
  <em>You? Feel weird? Are you kidding?</em>
</p><p>“I’m just thinking,”</p><p>“About?,”</p><p>“Things,” you avert your gaze.</p><p>“So are you gonna tell me what things or am I going to have to force that out of you?” He laughed when your eyes darted back to him, a slight expanding in your pupils which he determined was fear, “I’m kidding. You don’t have to say.”</p><p>He walked forward, arms behind his back, white sleeves of his shirt rolled to his elbows. He had a mischievous smile on his face, unlike any sort that you had seen of him yet. You had seen the creepy, sinister smile that made you think he was made of nothing but insanity when you had first met. Then, you had the smile he showed when he was deep inside you and all he was focused on was you and the moment you were in. In another life, perhaps that would be a fond memory. In this one, it was not.</p><p>“Why did you let me outside today?”</p><p>“Well,” He gestures for you to continue following him. You could hear the faint sounds of water and the chirping of birds. It smelt fresh, a mixture of the pollen of the plants and that natural earth scent, “I thought you could do with a change of scenery. An- and I think we need to talk.”</p><p>You nod and follow him, only to reach a small pond that had water flowing into it, creating soft sounds. It was peaceful, tranquil, and felt rather freeing. Ironic.</p><p>Kuroo seemed so out of place, considering his corporate attire and the setting. The smell of fresh earth was all around, the shrubbery so overgrown and wild, yet tame at the same time. It replicated the man before you, in a cynical way.</p><p>There were nearby rocks which Kuroo had chosen to sit on. He looked as though he was deep in thought, eyes locked on the deep blue and the small fish he could see from within the water. He seemed really relaxed. You noted that nature seemed to have a calming effect on him.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>You obeyed his order, but first took off your boots to sit near the end of the small pool of water. You dangled your feet shyly over the edge, until you felt the cooling sensation of the water engulfing your skin. It was icy, but it relaxed you as it dawned on you what this man’s intentions could be, bringing you all the way out here. Goosebumps rose on your arms and legs. Was it fear, the cold, or both?</p><p>“You wanted to talk?,”</p><p>“I did. Although, I don’t know where to begin, sweet,” he looked at you momentarily.</p><p>“Then let me start. You know where this place is. So, why did you choose here?,”</p><p>“I come here a lot when I really want to be alone. I have the garden, but it’s not quite the same when you know people are always around. Sometimes I truly just want to be alone, y’know? I spend time more often in the garden than here, though,” he looked somewhat solemn as he spoke, “I go here when there’s thinking to do, ‘n stuff like that. When shit gets a bit intense.”</p><p>
  <em>When is it not?</em>
</p><p>“So it’s like your man cave?,”</p><p>He laughed, “Not really the type of man cave you would think of, but if that’s how you see it, then I see it that way too,”</p><p>It was weird to speak to Kuroo in a way that wasn’t condescending or him trying to implement his immense control. He seemed, how you would put simply - ordinary. If you knew nothing about him, you would think of him as a charismatic man that was insanely good looking.</p><p>“How are you feeling?,”</p><p>“What?,” you were taken aback by the sudden question.</p><p>“I mean, the whole situation. It’s not everyday a girl is taken in by the yakuza, surprisingly,” he half joked.</p><p>“Well, there isn’t many positive things I can say. And you know that. You both interest and terrify me and I can’t tell you which is worse. I can’t understand you,”</p><p>“You’re not meant to. You wouldn’t understand me even if I sat and spoke to you for hours. I don’t like to waste my breath on people. People will tell you they get you and they act like they empathise with you and they could feel the furthest thing from empathy,” his tone became slightly bitter, “You have no choice but to want to know me because<em> I’m</em> the guy that got you in the trunk of a car and <em>I’m</em> the guy whose name is on your leg. I’m the last guy that been inside you and the last guy that’s made you cry and fearful,”</p><p>“You’re right that I have no choice,” your hand stroked in the water, fish darting away, “And I don’t think I could ever understand you. I don’t know what it’s like to live like you, or be someone like you. I wish I didn’t feel afraid of you, because living in fear is no way to live at all. You get that right, Tetsurou? I’m fucking scared.”</p><p>You shuddered slightly at hearing your own voice convey those thoughts. You were always so independent, it was always ‘I can do my own thing, I can take care of myself’ and now it felt more like ‘I need someone to help me and I don’t know who and I don’t know why.’ It was awful.</p><p>“I wonder what it’s like to see the world from the eyes of someone who is wrapped in freedom. Were you happy? Or were you pretending? Because people who are fake and all for the camera make me sick. They make me so fucking angry. I hate that you never really know people,” he ran his hands rough his hair, his heels coming to rest on the rock too as though he was crouching. Rather that, as though he was trying to shield himself from your view, “Y/n, I don’t know what I want from you. I like to see my women like prey. I like to see the fear in their eyes when I look at them. I imagine sometimes that I would love to see you in that same way. I drown in the thought often. And that one night I couldn’t control myself. I needed some sort of release. But it was unfair. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to do better.”</p><p><em>But I want to hurt you so fucking bad</em>, he thought.</p><p>“I can move past that night, Tetsurou. You were out of order, and at least you know that. All I need you to do is listen to me. I would feel differently had the feelings of that night not been somewhat mutual. You’re a powerful man, not just physically, and that terrifies me. I just need to know this won’t happen again,” you looked at him, but he still hid his face from your view, “And I need you to talk to me. Please help me to understand at least some things.”</p><p>The worst feeling about the entire situation was wanting to understand and reach into Kuroo’s mind, despite everything so far. There was something so intriguing about him. His mystery grew with each word he spoke. He was hiding something, it was so obvious in the way that he carried himself. The way he opened up easily but shut down just the same. The way he was snappy but then he was lackadaisical.</p><p>“There is only so much you could understand, sweetheart,” he laughed slightly in his arms, and you interpreted it as slight mockery, “People such as you and I couldn’t be more different.”</p><p>You looked to him, “Are you lonely?,”</p><p>“How do you define lonely? You could be surrounded by a thousand people and feel alone, or you could quite literally be the last person in the room. The happiest people wear the fakest smiles, I can tell you that much,”</p><p>“Well, do you long for other people? Please, excuse me if I say something out of line, but you seem like you don’t have many frie- or alliances, or whatever, should I say, and you shut people out so easily. You’re hard to read… we’re so different as you say, yet you’re interested in me…,” you trailed off, trying to catch a glimpse of his expression before you chose to continue in fear that you had spoken in a way that would anger him. Instead, he lifted his head and looked to you.</p><p>“I don’t have many friends. But what is the point if this is the life I live? You’re an intelligent person but you also seem to be really naïve and that pisses me off,” Kuroo moved his legs to sit regularly on the rock and sighed, eyes still on you, “You and I are so different for so many reasons. There are reasons on the surface, that you can see as clear as day, and then there are things you and I both don’t know about one another.”</p><p>You averted his gaze, thinking of something to say. The water filled the silence, a small selection of rocks creating a decoration for water to cascade down in a small stream. Almost all the fish in the pond completely avoided where your feet stayed submerged. Was this how Kuroo felt? Disregarded and separated from the rest?</p><p>“We aren’t the same. I know that. And if I can’t understand with words, then show me,” you spoke with real self-assurance. You weren’t sure what idea you were proposing, but the man before you was certainly listening.</p><p>“You want me to show you? I didn’t know you wanted to die so easily. That makes me laugh,” his canines were entirely on show as he released a hearty laugh, “Are you asking to be a part of the yakuza?,”</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit. What the fuck. Yes? No? Beats staying inside everyday, someone could get me out, help me. No, no, they’d probably do the same as Kuroo would. Maybe even a million and one times worse than he would.</em>
</p><p>“You know what? I am.” You tried to smile with some sort of confidence, and Kuroo’s grin grew larger.</p><p>Oh, how amused the man was now. Although, being able to finally speak with Kuroo with nobody else around, with nothing to influence his behaviour helped you to see him, understand him just that little bit better. Maybe that’s all you needed.</p><p>He can be a bad guy as much as he wants. As long as he doesn’t hurt you, do bad things to you. As long as you don’t fear him so much. How do you remove the fear from someone who is the embodiment of fear themselves?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always - thank you for sticking with me. Stay safe, drink water. P.S - the poetry was low-key just my own work I wanted to add lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>